Sous entendus pour malentendant
by El Desdichado
Summary: "Ou tentative n 564985 pour mettre Gellert dans son lit" par Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.   Par une chaude journée d'été...OS


Auteur: Nous sommes de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation! Afin de rallier tous les peuples à Notre Nation! Aldudenie! Ligeia! L' El Desdichado team, plus rapide que la lumière! Rendez-vous tous ou ce sera la guerre! Mouahahahaaaaa

Disclamer: Cet OS est dédié JKR, sainte-patronne des slashistes du fandom potterien, loué soit son nom ainsi qu'aux créateurs du premier hymne de la team-rocket... Et à Pierre Desproges, grand pape de l'humour noir, auquel nous avons emprunté une phrase (en la détournant éhontément de son contexte d'origine^^)

Genèse: Ma camarade A. et moi-même étions conjointement en train de baver devant Jamie Campbell Bower (Gellert adolescent dans le film) et de nous lamenter à propos de ses récentes fiançailles avec Bonnie Wright (si, si vous avez bien lu, nous parlons bien de Weasel femelle... La vie est injuste! D'abord elle joue avec Christopher Coulson, allant jusqu'à partager un journal intime avec lui et maintenant elle nous prive de Gellert! hum... Mais là n'est pas le propos) quand la conversation a dérivé sur Gellert, et donc, en bonnes slashistes que nous sommes, sur le couple Gellert-Albus... C'est là qu'une évidence nous a frappées tel l'Eclair Divin frappa le buisson ardent: JKR a fait le coming-out d'Albus certes! Mais qu'en est-il de celui de Gellert? Ce couple a-t-il vraiment existé ou est-ce un amour à sens unique?

Face à cette question pour le moins tragique et existentielle, nous ne pûmes rester indifférentes! Afin d'éviter la dépression, nous écrivîmes à la hâte le modeste OS humoristique (ou au moins qui tente de l'être) ci-dessous narrant les piteuses tentatives de séductions de Gelly-Gellert par son Bubus...

OS que nous livrons présentement en pâture à votre avide esprit dont nous attendons maints commentaires via le petit bouton "submit review"

N.B.: "explorer la face cachée de la lune": avoir des rapports sexuels avec une personne du même sexe (se dit surtout pour les membres de la gent masculine ayant le goût du Monsieur, ce me semble)

Que le rideau se lève sur:

**"Sous-entendus pour malentendant ou Tentative n°564985 pour mettre Gellert dans son lit", par Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

Un jour banal. Encore un. Il y en a beaucoup des jours comme ça. Mais aujourd'hui est un jour banal moins que les autres jours banals. Aujourd'hui, comme souvent,Gellert Grindelwald, futur mage noir, et Albus Dumbledore, futur opposant de ce mage noir, cherchaient des informations.  
Enfin plus précisément Gellert cherchait des informations. Albus cherchait à faire croire à Gellert qu'il cherchait des informations tout en observant son camarade sous toutes les coutures. Chose que toute personne normale aurait fait. Des cheveux blonds, adorables, bouclés, lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules. Des yeux vifs qui pour le moment étaient en train d'écumer les livres que les deux comparses avaient sous la main. Qui aurait cru qu'il avait des rêves de conquête du monde et d'annihilation des races inférieures (comprendre moldus et créatures magiques) ? Ou... tout du moins sans aller jusqu'à l'annihilation totale au moins leur enfermement. Pourquoi...? Atteinte à l'ordre naturel des choses? Pour le plus grand bien? Les raisons étaient diverses et variées. Mais ce côté assez psychopathe donnait un charme certain à ce chérubin.

Chérubin qui pour le moment entortillait une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts. Un tic nerveux, Albus l'avait déjà plusieurs fois remarqué. En plus de ça se lèvres ne formaient plus qu'une mince ligne, ses mâchoires étaient serrées et se yeux n'était plus tellement rieurs... ce qui était assez rare au final.

Mais tout ça disparut au regard bleu de celui qui était l'aîné de deux ans, lorsque la tête de Gellert alla se confronter aux pages du grimoire qu'il était jusque là en train de lire. Le pauvre était à bout de nerfs. C'était un bon moment pour faire une nouvelle tentative.

-Gellert... Ca va?

Sitôt, suite à ses paroles il vit la tête de son cadet ressortir du livre, les yeux de ce dernier exprimant à la fois une colère intense et un désespoir presque profond.

-Non! Non, Albus ça va pas! Ca veut pas venir, j'en ai assez.

-Plait -il?

-Je ne vois pas, Il n'y a pas une idée qui me vient sur l'endroit où peut être cette fichue baguette!

A ce moment précis l'aîné eut une pensée fort peu chaste concernant la sensualité que dégageait son jeune... ami. Pensée qui pourrait se résumer à... à peu près : Comment est-ce Merlin possible d'être aussi sexy au naturel et de l'être encore plus quand on est en colère? Ce qui, au dehors de sa tête s'était traduit par un vague « hmm... ». Fort discret certes mais pas suffisamment pour échapper à Gellert, au vu du silence presque religieux dans lequel ils travaillaient.

-Ca veut dire quoi « hmm »?

Pris sur le fait. Le brun devait vite trouver une réponse à fournir. Ce qu'il fit avec un naturel de circonstance, accompagné de sous-entendus propres à la manoeuvre qu'il entreprenait. Le tout accompagné d'un sourire tout à fait charmeur, sans l'être trop.

-Absolument rien! Juste qu'on peut trouver d'autres baguettes avec d'autres pouvoirs et pas si loin d'ici.

-Certes nous avons déjà les nôtres, mais elles n'ont pas les propriétés des reliques.

-Elles en ont d'autres déjà bien intéressantes tu ne trouves pas ?

-Albus... Ne nous éloigne pas du sujet. Je sais qu'il t'est difficile de partir à cause du décès de ta mère et des deux crétins congénitaux qui sont à ta charge. Mais un peu de sérieux s'il-te-plait…

Ledit Albus perdit son sourire quelques instants. Lui rappeler ces détails n'était pas forcément une chose très agréable.

-Il faut que je me change les idées justement. Tu ne vas pas me reprocher ça ? !

-Albus ! Cette baguette va nous permettre de dominer le monde! Qu'importe le reste. Arrête de penser à autre chose et concentre-toi là-dessus.

Chose extrêmement difficile pour le plus âgé. Surtout lorsqu'il avait sous les yeux la quintessence de la perfection au masculin, cette pomme d'or du Jardin des Hespérides que le charmant mélange de beauté, de candeur et de fourberie qu'était Gellert représentait pour lui.

En bref, le pauvre Albus comprenait, avec un léger retard, le tourment de ses camarades quand leur deuxième cerveau prenait le dessus.

« Comment veux-tu que je fasse ça avec toi sous la main...? »

Mais quelque chose l'interrompit dans ses pensées soudainement.

-Attends... Dominer le monde? Et pourquoi pas la lune pendant que tu y es? Soit un peu sérieux Gellert. Nous n'avons pas...

-La lune? C'est une idée! On pourrait y mettre les Moldus! Et toute la lie du monde. Je pressens que notre prison ne suffira pas à tous les contenir.

-C'était un trait d'esprit... pas une vraie idée...

-Non, non! C'était une très bonne idée! N'ai donc pas honte de ce côté serpentard qui te rend si intéressant, Albus…

Intérieurement ce compliment, au demeurant innocent, fit sourire Albus.

« Intéressant vraiment...? De quelle façon mon cher Gellert? »

-Mais… Oui, mais dis-moi, pour mettre à profit cette idée ne devrions-nous pas d'abord explorer cette lune? Surtout sa face cachée. Peut-être recèle-t-elle des richesses insoupçonnées ? Un territoire vierge et sauvage...

-Il faut bien que les Moldus servent à quelque chose, les envoyer là-bas sera utile dans ce cas.

-Certes... certes... mais pour les installer, puisque ça sera une prison, il faudrait peut-être connaître ces territoires, prendre le temps de les explorer... rien que nous deux, Gellert?

Le sourire et le ton enjôleur pris par le brun ne fit apparemment ni chaud ni froid... surtout pas chaud visiblement, à son jeune camarade.

-Et comment je te prie? Nous n'avons pas « la » baguette, et aucun moyen d'aller sur la lune. Décidément tu es trop rêveur...

-Mais les rêves sont faits pour être réalisés Gellert! Et il doit bien y avoir de nombreuses façons de prendre possession de la face cachée de la lune !

-Que suggères-tu dans ce cas? Je t'écoute.

-Hé bien des techniques qui nécessitent une certaine... condition physique, peut-être...

Les yeux du plus jeune qui avaient repris leur clarté insouciante, ce pétillement qui les rendait rieurs et joyeux, s'agrandirent suite à la déduction que le cerveau du blond venait de produire.

-Tu veux nous faire voyager... à la moldue?

-Mais... Mais non triple buse ! Si même les sorciers surpuissants que nous sommes se trouvent incapables d'y aller, ce ne sont pas ces cancrelats de moldus qui vont y parvenir!

-Alors explique moi ce que notre condition physique vient faire dans cette histoire ? Je dois t'avouer qu'à Durmstrang je n'ai pas vraiment prêté attention à cela…

-Vraiment...?

Ce qui n'était absolument pas l'idée que se faisait Albus du corps de son cadet. Il avait déjà eu le temps de le regarder maintes fois. Et là même il ne se privait pas de le regarder sous toutes les coutures. Un corps en finesse certes, mais il savait qu'il cachait une musculature tout à fait intéressante pour les yeux. Qu'il aurait bien voulu éprouver dans certaines conditions particulières d'ailleurs... Des muscles déliés, finement dessinés,... des muscles qui devaient être agréable de regarder rouler sous la peau pâle, à la lueur d'une bougie ou d'un rayon de lune...

Albus rit doucement de ses idées, il fallait qu'il arrête le cours de ses pensées là où il était rendu.

-De toute façon ça n'est pas tant le muscle que la souplesse qui compte dans l'affaire...

Il fallait qu'il arrête. Déjà Gellert le regardait sans rien comprendre à ce qu'il évoquait. Comment le pourrait-il...? Enfin c'était l'objectif dans l'absolu, qu'il réalise, qu'il se mette dans la tête toutes les idées scabreuses qu'Albus inventait. Mais là visiblement... cette histoire de souplesse... Pourtant certaines positions demandaient... beaucoup de souplesse et relativement peu de force, au final.

Tout n'était qu'une question de souplesse dans l'idée de l'aîné... Mais pour le moment il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à répondre et vite.

-Voyons un peu d'imagination Gellert. Tu es désespérant des fois !

Et c'était vrai. Mais ça lui laissait le temps de trouver un moyen d'aller jusque sur la lune pendant que le plus jeune réfléchissait. Il avait dit ça comme si le moyen était de l'évidence la plus pure.

-Désolé. La poussière de ces vieux grimoires a dû atrophier certaines parties de mon système nerveux. Je ne vois vraiment pas où tu veux en venir, explique-toi !

-Mais je te parle d'un retour aux origines pardi! Quand l'Homme n'était qu'un stupide animal uniquement occupé à s'adonner aux plaisirs vains de l'amour dans les folles prairies de l'insouciance !

-Oui...

Il s'était emporté dans un élan lyrico-suggestif... C'était la chose à ne pas faire. Un germanique comme l'était Gellert devait s'effaroucher facilement lorsqu'on parlait à mots trop ouverts de ces choses-là... Surtout à l'époque dans laquelle ils évoluaient.

-Ecoute si ça te fait plaisir on peut inclure ça dans le nouveau programme scolaire que nous allons mettre en place. Mais ça ne me dit pas comment aller sur la lune!

Ha oui... aller sur… dans...sur la lune... La vraie question. Une réponse plausible... il lui fallait une réponse plausible.

-Mais en volant bien sûr. L'enfance de l'art. Tout le monde a pu faire ça dans sa vie. Enfourcher n'importe quel ustensile adéquat et visiter le ciel !

-Oui...

Encore cette hésitation et cette foutue envolée. Si cette fois il n'avait pas compris, c'était qu'Albus était né sous les bons soins de Merlin, Morgane, des Fondateurs et de n'importe qui d'autre dépourvu de toute compassion... ou ayant beaucoup d'humour.

-Je pense qu'on va s'en retourner à nos grimoires Albus... Tu as vraiment une lueur trop étrange dans les yeux quand tu parles de visiter le ciel.

Et pourtant... Si proche. Il le savait! Un jour, il y arriverait ! Il arriverait à faire entendre à ce blondinet de malheur ce qu'il lui sous-entendait à longueur de journées !

Mais pour le moment il allait juste pleurer, intérieurement, de dépit profond devant le manque de jugeote de ce blondinet qu'il aurait aimé mettre dans son lit…

Fin?


End file.
